


13. Trail Of Kisses

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Fictional Kisses Prompts [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kisses prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: They’re on the bookshop’s sofa, candlelight the only thing keeping them from being plunged into the nightly darkness.“Just wanted to be sure, is all,” Aziraphale says, grinning wider than he thinks should be possible, maybe it’s not possible. Maybe he looks very, very weird right now. He forcibly drops his smile.Crowley furrows his brow and pecks Aziraphale’s cheek, soft and concerned. “Zira?” he asks the question into the angel’s ear, very close.***For the anon request: '13. following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck'





	13. Trail Of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent in the request: 'Can you do 13 but Aziraphale to Crowley pls? Thank muchly'
> 
> 13\. following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

They are drunk. And in love. And alone with no one watching other than maybe God who has better things to do with her time regardless so really they are truly alone. And has Aziraphale mentioned that they’re in love? He should tell Crowley again, just to be sure. So he does.

“I know, angel. Trust me, I know,” Crowley replies, shaking his head fondly. 

They’re on the bookshop’s sofa, candlelight the only thing keeping them from being plunged into the nightly darkness.

“Just wanted to be sure, is all,” Aziraphale says, grinning wider than he thinks should be possible, maybe it’s not possible. Maybe he looks very,  _ very  _ weird right now. He forcibly drops his smile.

Crowley furrows his brow and pecks Aziraphale’s cheek, soft and concerned. “Zira?” he asks the question into the angel’s ear, very close.

He doesn’t want to answer the question, he does a little wiggle and Crowley takes it as a cue to move back a bit, lounging not towards Aziraphale as he had been doing all evening but lounging back against the armrest. Aziraphale no longer has to think about dropping a smile.

“What’s wrong, angel?”

“I was smiling too much, wasn’t I? Must’a looked weird. It’s stupid, no, it’s nothing. Nothing to worry about, my dear. Nevermind.” 

His rambling clearly does  _ nothing _ to help Crowley understand deeper than: “Your smile’s not weird, angel. ‘T’s beautiful.”

Aziraphale blushes, his lips aching to tip up at the corners. “Oh.”

Crowley slides back over, cupping Aziraphale’s cheek in his palm. “Your smile is lovely, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale kisses him. Taking what he knows Crowley wants to give and nothing further. Giving back just as fervently. He pulls away, Crowley barely breathing so he taps the demon’s chest with a finger just to remind him to inhale and exhale as his body sort-of-needs. Crowley does, fingers winding in Aziraphale’s shirt collar as Aziraphale dips down to press a series of kisses along the demon’s neck. From the hinge of his jaw to the soft spot under his ear to nearing his shoulder. Before each kiss he whispers a truth into his skin.

“You’re beautiful, my dear.”

“You’re the sweetest sight I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re everything to me.”

“Your eyes are my favourite colour.”

“Crowley,” he breathes as the demon in question asks him to look up, their noses brush together, “my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
